Wrenches of the type with which the present invention is concerned are typically made available in sets with each wrench in the set being designed to fit a nut, bolt head, etc. of different size. It is common for such wrenches to be indiscriminately stored in a toolbox or chest, making it onerous and time consuming to retrieve a wanted tool.
As a consequence, a number of holders for such tools have been proposed. These are so designed that a set of wrenches can be stored in order; i e., ranked by size. This makes it much easier to select the tool needed for a particular task. Also, such a holder makes it easier to carry a set of wrenches from one place to another in circumstances in which a box full of tools is not required. At the same time, this carrying of a full set of wrenches avoids the possibility of the user not having the correct tool if he selects only one or two for the task at hand.
Tool holders of the character just discussed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,068,308 issued Jan. 19, 1937 to Zerver for HOLDER OF TOOLS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,696 issued Feb. 27, 1968 to Groe for WRENCH CARRIER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,136 issued Nov. 7, 1972 to Albertson for WRENCH HOLDER; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,311 issued May 26, 1981 to Rich for PORTABLE HAND CARRIED KIT FOR A SET OF WRENCHES AND THE LIKE and in British patent specification No. 2160763 entitled SPANNER HOLDER and published Aug. 26, 1987.
Heretofore proposed tool holders of the type with which I am concerned tend to be complicated. Also, they are typically designed to accommodate one particular set of tools, which limits their utility. Provision for securing of the tools in the holder so that they will not fall out if the holder is dropped, turned upside down, etc. is another typical deficiency of the prior art tool holders.